Pouring Rain
by Love-Rose.Ruby
Summary: Drew left a year ago, leaving May alone and desolated. A year later, he came back, having the idea that May was stripping. But May was so angry that she couldn't help but shout every feeling she had toward him and she had no regrets. read and review.


Pouring Rain

May never disagreed when her friends ask her if she likes Drew. She always says, "Of course, I love him too much." But now, she regretted it because now Drew couldn't be seen. After the word got out, Drew just disappeared.

May was lonely after that, she told her friends to get away and leave her alone because of her dismay and they did but they always looked out for her. May suffered, cried, fainted and went to the hospital a dozen times because of various illnesses.

Now that she is outside the hotel, in the park, and in the pouring rain, she couldn't care less if she died or not because there absolutely nothing to live for. She lost everything; her coordinating skills, her parents, her friends, and Drew but she never lost her faith that's why she's still here.

As the rain heavily gush toward her, she started to remove her raincoat and place it on a nearby bench then she took off her shoes, her socks, then her scarf. It was only her red sweater and navy blue jeans on.

"I can't do this anymore. It's been a year since you disappeared and I can't find you because I don't have the courage to do so."

May removed her sweater which only leaves her with her red tank top. She was about to remove her jeans but a voice startled her.

"What in the world are you doing?"

That voice, it was so familiar, so real. It reminded her of frozen pinecones in winter, the smell of pine trees in cold walks in the autumn, the sight of roses when she takes it from the hands of..._Drew_.

She turned around and really saw him, and she couldn't believe it.

"Oh my gosh, Drew"

"Yeah, me"

She saw that his eyes were burning with anger, his mouth was twitching and his body was stiffening. From the looks of it, he looked really angry.

"Drew, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? No, the question should be, what's wrong with _you_ May? You looked like you were _stripping_ yourself in the _rain_! What's wrong with _you_?"

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Then stop taking your clothes off!"

"I wasn't taking my clothes off!"

"Yes you were and you knew it. Just look at yourself, you're in your tank top and jeans!" 

May stepped back, confused. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"How could you say that, Drew? You disappeared without a trace. You left _me_! And it _hurts_! And you didn't even come back until now. I felt like you _hated_ me because you left. I _loved_ you and you didn't even care. I was so worried. I was so _confused_. I _hated _myself because of you."

She continued. "I suffered, I almost died. I pushed my friends away because of my misery, because I just wanted to be alone. I _hated_ you after that Hayden. I hated you but I-I..."

She paused and looked at him more closely this time. His eyes were hurt and his lips trembled. His eyes were filled with tears and a frown was on his face, not a smile, not a smirk.

May looked away, crying, then continued, "But I still loved after all that because you made me feel something that others couldn't make me feel. I still loved you because you were different. I still loved because you were simple to yourself, you know what you want, you know what you like and at the same time, you know what you don't like, you know how to critique and say to others what you really feel. And most of all I love you because you're..._you_"

"Oh May"

"I love you Drew and I'll always love you"

"May..."

May picked up her raincoat, shoes, socks and scarf then walked passed by Drew and continued walking turning back. Her heart is beating so fast that it hurts. Soon enough, her breathing was frantic and she fell down on the grass sobbing.

Drew hastily ran up to her and knelt down, taking her in his arms.

"May, the reason I left was because I wanted to see if I could live without you. I've had a girlfriend before and I loved her but I didn't realize it. I love you more, May and I proved it to others but I also wanted to prove it to myself and not only to others. I love you, May and I can't live without you. "

May's eyes sparkled at his confession. Out of all the things that she never expected in her life, it's this. Drew Hayden, top coordinator, sex symbol, heartthrob, and every girl's dream, just confessed to May Maple, girl next door, boys going head over heels and the sapphire eyed beauty queen.

"May? Please say something"

May snapped back into reality and quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him roughly through the rain. Drew was surprised at the sudden smack but he kissed her back, nonetheless. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her harder.

When they broke apart for air, May whispered, "Hey, so do you still remember Petalburg cause I can show you around. Besides," May looked up and saw the rain gone and the sun shining, "The rain is gone, we can go back to my house, dry up, and go to anyplace we want"

Drew smirked and buried his head on her neck. "That's just perfect," he murmured then began to massage the corner of her bra.

May whispered, "So...we're together now?"

Drew threw his head back and laughed. "Isn't that kiss proof that I love you?"

"Well, even if you kiss me, hug, me, cuddle with me or even have sex with me, it doesn't literally mean that you love me if you don't mean it"

Drew blushed at what she said, especially at the sex part but neither way he replied honestly, "I love you May and we're _always_ going to be together"

May smiled, "I love you too, Hayden and by the way you're staying with me tonight. We're going to have lots and lots of fun"


End file.
